Fallen Leaves
by Black.Rose.Authoress
Summary: It's a beautiful fall morning, so Alfred decides to take his boyfriend on a journey through fallen leaves. Human AU.


A/N: Hello! So, I found this finished story on my computer that hasn't been uploaded yet. I think it was actually from last Christmas's Secret Santa. So, I decided that I'd post it for others to enjoy. It's fall-themed! :D So totally not the right season, but maybe it will help everyone think cool thoughts.

* * *

 **Fallen Leaves**

Alfred was an impulsive fellow.

It was a facet of his personality that would be readily apparent to anyone who spoke to him for more than five minutes. He was the type of guy who valued spontaneity and enjoyed diving right into new activities, hobbies, and experiences without a single glance backwards. It made life more interesting, he thought.

So when he looked outside his kitchen window one morning, mug of freshly-brewed coffee in hand, and saw how beautiful the multi-colored leaves looked through the light coating of frost on the glass, he didn't hesitate. He downed his coffee with a few mouth-burning gulps, grabbed his bomber jacket, and was driving across town to his boyfriend's apartment in a matter of minutes.

Alfred didn't bother ringing the doorbell—Arthur had given him a key a few months ago—and just made his way up the stairs to the room of his probably-still-asleep boyfriend.

It always took a while to get Arthur out of bed, but Alfred was not only an impulsive guy, but also very very _stubborn_. It may have taken quite a bit of tugging, cajoling, and dodging pillows and incoherent insults, but eventually Arthur Kirkland was sitting at his kitchen table with his morning tea and a hearty breakfast of bacon, eggs, and toast made by his patient, loving boyfriend.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he finally asked as Alfred joined him, his own plate piled high with delicious breakfast foodstuffs.

"We're going out today!"

Arthur's look was suspicious. "Why?"

"Why not?" Arthur hated that answer; for him, there always had to be a _reason_. Alfred didn't get that mindset. It was a nice day. The leaves looked pretty, he and Arthur didn't have to work. That seemed a good enough reason for him.

Arthur wrinkled his nose at the non-answer, but then sighed and returned to his breakfast. "Fine, whatever."

The two ate—Alfred finished first, of course—and then they were off, Arthur grumbling to himself as he locked his apartment door and followed Alfred to his truck. He slid into the passenger's seat and muttered something about 'git, rising before the sun'. Alfred just smirked to himself and turned his key in the ignition.

He let Arthur choose the music; most of the CDs in the truck were Arthur's anyway. Alfred was generally happy enough to flip through the radio stations and bop along with whatever pop songs were being repeated ad nauseam that week.

"So, where are we going?"

Alfred grinned to himself, didn't even bother to look over at his passenger. "You'll see."

"If you try that 'sky diving' idiocy again, I will drive this truck home _myself_ and leave you stranded."

Alfred made a dismissive motion with his hand. Neh, he'd learned his lesson. It was fun to take Arthur out on spontaneous adventures, but you had to ease him into the big, exciting things. Alfred was going to get his boyfriend to jump out of a plane someday, but he'd have to be smarter about it.

"No planes today. Scout's honor."

Arthur snorted, but seemed to relax at that. Alfred returned his concentration to the road. It wasn't long before their route began to change; the roads narrowed, the trees on either side of the road were growing closer together, all signs of civilization disappeared, and the potholes _greatly_ increased in size. Arthur was glancing around, obviously curious about where they were going.

Alfred just continued smiling to himself and then, after a few more minutes, he saw their destination and turned into a small, empty parking lot off the road.

"Where are we?"

Alfred killed the engine and opened his door, sending a smile over toward Arthur. "We're going on a hike! Gonna see the fall foliage and everything."

He didn't wait for Arthur's response, just hopped out of the truck and slammed the door shut, pocketing his keys. He heard his companion mimic his actions, although not so loudly perhaps. Alfred walked around the front of the truck and immediately reached down to grab his boyfriend's hand.

Arthur started slightly at the sudden motion and almost jerked his hand away, but he hesitated and then relaxed. He'd never been one for public displays of affection, but he really couldn't complain when no one was around to see them.

He could still snark, though. "So, why are we going for a fall hike this late in the season? It's _freezing_ and most of the leaves have fallen already."

"Yeah, but it's not like they've all fallen. Besides, look…" And Alfred suddenly jerked forward, almost yanking Arthur off his feet as he bent down to grab a fallen leaf. "Look how cool this one is!"

His boyfriend's expression was half-exasperation, half-fondness. He didn't complain, though, as Alfred pulled him toward the narrow path only marked by a worn, wooden sign. The leaves that had fallen created the illusion of a carpeted path, almost like a red carpet for the two of them to follow.

It was nice. They walked in silence for a bit, until Alfred got bored with the quiet and began chatting about this and that while swinging their arms in a way that always made Arthur smile even as he complained about his 'childishness'.

Arthur had been right, though. It was rather chilly. It didn't really bother Alfred, because he was wearing the thick bomber jacket that rarely left his shoulders—it'd been a gift from his dad when he was a kid—but Arthur never seemed able to judge temperatures and was always under or over-dressed. Today was definitely under, as he'd only grabbed a light spring jacket, and was now starting to shiver.

Alfred released his boyfriend's hand and ignored his confused glance as he shrugged off his own jacket and immediately draped it over Arthur's shoulders.

"What are you doing, git?" Arthur had to hurriedly grab at the fabric to keep it from sliding off his scrawny form and onto the ground.

Alfred grinned and shoved his hands into his jeans' pockets. "I figured you need it more than me right now." It wasn't really _that_ cold. A bit nippy, but nothing a hero couldn't handle.

Arthur was staring at him like he was an absolute idiot, but Alfred was entirely used to that expression by this point. It rolled right off him like water off a duck, or however that phrase went.

"Don't be an idiot, you're going to get sick if you go around only wearing a T-shirt."

Pft, like he'd get taken down by something dumb like a cold.

Although, this did have potential…

"I know what'll warm us both up, though!" And before Arthur had a chance to argue or complain or make any other type of grumpy protest, Alfred had wrapped one arm around his boyfriend's waist, grabbed his hand and then dipped in like the sexiest, suavey-est motherfucker alive. "We should dance!"

Arthur flailed and grabbed Alfred's arms in a death grip. "Let me up, you idiot!"

And people said that Alfred couldn't be romantic. He pulled Arthur back into an upright position, but immediately began swaying in place. "C'mon, Artie. Nobody's around."

Arthur was red like an apple, also making weird spazzy motions with his hands like he wasn't sure whether he'd rather smack Alfred or pull him closer. Alfred decided to make the decision for him, 'cause he'd rather not get smacked right now.

...He'd count the lack of struggling as a total victory.


End file.
